Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not admitted to be prior art to the claims by inclusion in this section.
A computer network allows computer users to share peripheral devices, such as printers. When printing a document over a computer network, the user identifies which printer to send the print job to and the network receives and sends the print job to the identified printer. In general, this requires the user to identify the printer and to install the printer driver on their computer prior to being able to select the printer. This process may be time consuming, and if the user is not familiar with installing a printer driver on their computer, the user may require assistance from an information technology specialist.